


A change encounter

by Klancesoulmates4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klancesoulmates4ever/pseuds/Klancesoulmates4ever
Summary: It had been along time since blaise had been in England he had fled the country not long after the war. He had run of to France it had been great but he couldn't help but feel some thing was wrong or maybe there was something missing.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 8





	A change encounter

Life for Ron had never been better sure he and Hermione had broken up but things where good,he was over her and they where still friends after all.

Ron pov  
14th November 2002 Ron woke up in his apartment it was a quiet Saturday morning and he was thankful for the break from being an auror. Although on Saturdays he would usually stay home and catch up on life he had the strangest feeling to get up and visit his brother george in diagonally. He didnt live far so he decided to walk. 

When he arrived at his brothers prank shop he was greeted with mountains of young Hogwarts students all waiting for a new product to be revealed. Oh how he missed Hogwarts. After things had settled down he finally got to George, they decided to go get lunch down at a new cafe just down the street.

The food was honestly delicious and that's with years of miss weasleys cooking to compare l, Ron decided he would have to show Harry and Hermione the new restaurant. 

It was growing dark and Ron decided he had to go home.


End file.
